Power supply systems are pervasive in many electronic applications from computers to automobiles. Generally, voltages within a power supply system are generated by performing a DC-DC, DC-AC, and/or AC-DC conversion by operating a switch loaded with an inductor or transformer. One class of such systems includes switched mode power supplies (SMPS). An SMPS is usually more efficient than other types of power conversion systems because power conversion is performed by controlled charging and discharging of the inductor or transformer and reduces energy lost due to power dissipation across resistive voltage drops.
A SMPS usually includes at least one switch and an inductor or transformer. Some specific topologies include buck converters, boost converters, and flyback converters, among others. A control circuit is commonly used to open and close the switch to charge and discharge the inductor. In some applications, the current supplied to the load and/or the voltage supplied to the load is controlled via a feedback loop. In some typologies, the switches used in the SMPS are implemented using cascode switches.
Cascode switches are typically designed with two or more MOSFETs (metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors) or IGBTs (insulated gate bipolar transistors) connected in series. For example in a two transistor cascode switch, the first transistor is coupled to the load and the second transistor is coupled in series between the first transistor and ground. The transistors are switched on and off in order to switch the load current as demanded or required. The load voltage is distributed across all of the series connected power transistors included in the cascode switch. For example, two 800V rated MOSFETs may be connected in series for switching a 1000V or greater load.